Queen's Reign
by Cooljoe64
Summary: Long ago, in Ancient China, before the time's of Shendu and Tarakudo, there lived a ruthless Queen who ruled with an Iron Fist. A boy in a distant town wants revenge when his father is killed by Shadowkhan. A girl is the only survivor in a pillaged village from a violent Warlord and accepts a deal with the queen. Through fate or destiny, there paths will meet one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

A little side project I wanted to do. This could be described as an AU fanfic I guess. The plot I have is a lot more developed compared to my other one.

* * *

"I swear I wasn't" screamed the man desperately trying to remedy the situation he just made worse by poorly lying.

A gray hand reached out and grabbed him around his collar pulling him in.

"Listen you old man, you've been missing out on your payments and then you want to try and lie yourself out of it!" he pushed him away.

The poor farmer finally got a look at his collector. Red hair with grayish-pale skin, yet with a very dark black suit and his eyes with devilish black that had what you could call shadow energy or something along the lines like bits of smoke coming out. The farmer knew who he was before: his name was Finn; a very poor drunk bandit who roamed the countryside but failed to gain anything. It was obvious what happened to him now, he had made a deal with the Queen.

"Please I have to feed my family, I-" He was grabbed again before getting kicked in the stomach. He gasped for breath while Finn towered over him.

"I don't care if you have a family; all I care about is if you can pay up"

"But I don't have anything" the farmer pleaded

"Hm I see, well you have no money, any livestock, crops?" he asked

"I,I,I don't have any-"

Finn put a finger to his lip

"I see…well then I'm afraid I have no choice" he grinned chanting something foreign to the poor farmer before the palm of his hand lit up into an insignia he never saw before

"Wait if I just have more time-"

"Too late" Finn forced his hand onto the farmers head and within a few seconds back away.

The farmer who expected to die was surprised that nothing had happened only to feel a sudden headache and dizziness.

"Oh…..what….what…did you…oh….do?" he meekly questioned starting to feel pain.

Finn remained still.

The farmer then felt a rush of pain he never felt before. His skin slowly mutated to blue while his eyes started to become red as if bleeding inside until it became crimson. His teeth became razor sharp. It felt as if another mind no, being was taking over; slowly possessing his body.

He squirmed for a while as if undergoing a seizure and then he stopped and rised to meet Finn at eye level slightly hunched. The shadows around him became attracted as they slowly started to fuse itself: forming a ninja's attire.

"Come" ordered Finn leading the newly created Shadowkhan outside the poverty stricken village where a large crowd had gathered.

"Let this be a lesson to ALL of you" he affirmed pointing to no one in particular. "Failure to pay up will result in absolute lifelong servitude to the Queen."

He pointed his hand towards the house he just extorted. His arm now outstretched, shadows formed around his arms before gathering in his hand; he then unleashed it onto the house setting it ablaze.

"Well hope you make your payments" he crudely joked before sinking into the ground along with his new servant.

A brown eye boy with ruffled black hair boy came running to where Finn had sunk.

"FATHER!" he screamed clawing at the dirt hoping in vain that his father would be beneath.

The crowd around him slowly dispersed, only offering looks of sympathy and sadness before walking off. What do you say to a boy who just lost the only family he had?

An aged man however stayed while everyone left. After a few minutes he walked up towards the crying boy. He was about to offer him comfort but struggled with the words.

"Jackie….I'm sorry….but he's gone" he said

"He can't be, HE CAN'T BE!" he cried further before burying his head into the ground. The clouds started to get darker before raining.

"It's starting to rain….why don't we go inside" he offered leading Jackie to his house

The house looked very run down, nature slowly eating it up from the outside. It was a little stone house with hey as its roof. Usually stone was seen as a luxury and hard to come by but the old man had gotten it through his business in selling herbs and medicines.

Jackie came in to see a two room house, one used for cooking, the other for sleeping. The one for cooking was small, the room blacken from the smoke, had a fireplace in the middle with a chimney up above. A giant pot aligned with smaller ones was up against the wall. The other room had a hay mattress with a dirt floor.

"I think you should rest" suggested the Old Man only to see Jackie instantly collapse onto the floor, weary from the day. A few moments of silence passed before he could hear the tears flowing down again.

"I'm so sorry Jackie" he said patting him.

"I can't believe he's actually gone" he mumbled.

The noise was soon replaced with the rain

"Do you think you can teach me?" asked Jackie

"Teach what?"

"Martial Arts…..Ch-"

Before he could finish that last word the old man smacked him across the face

"Are you trying to get me killed" he loudly whispered "You of all people should know that it's forbidden"

"Then why do you practice it?" he retorted

"So I can help people"

"Then why not help me?"

He sighed

"Because the way you'll use it is the way it's not meant to be used. Revenge may sound good, like a great solution, but let me tell you something my father told me; sometimes the greatest victory is the battle not fought"

"That seems pretty useless, not fighting simply means you're a coward"

The Old Man was about to say something before an idea crossed his mind.

"Yes….yes, just maybe" he mused to himself

"Tell you what Jackie…..I will train you, I will help you, and I will teach you; but do know, by taking this path: you subject yourself into a greater one of hardship. However maybe, just maybe, you will see revenge is not the answer, and if not…."

He left it hanging their

"Sleep now and tomorrow we will learn"

…

She sat their huddled with her knees against her chest, her black hair covering her face. She felt as if she could cry but could not fine the tears, after just witnessing her parents killed in front of her and her brother kidnapped. She knew who it was; Darlon Wong, a ruthless Warlord of China. She suddenly asked herself why, why had it been her village attacked? Did it just happen to be hers that lied in his path? Hate sparked in her but quickly faltered replaced with fear and anguish. She crawled over to where her dad laid….her headless dad.

"_Hide"_ was his last words right before a red hiar muscular man sliced off his head before raiding her house.

She did hide and as a result heard all that went around her. That brute attempted to rape mother but she was strong. Eventually after a few moments he determined it wasn't worth and repetitively stabbed her in rage. Her brother had tried but barely starting to grow up and was scooped up easily.

She weep louder now wishing for her brother, her parents, but they were all gone….and nothing could be done.

She looked outside to see the fire that was engulfing the entire place. The men were all killed, the women taken, she was the only survivor…..that just made it worse in her mind.

"Oh you poor think"

She jolted trying to find the source of the sound to see someone or something up against the wall of a burning house. The shadows covered it and the only the color aside from the blackness were two red eyes staring right at her.

"I see he came through here" it said

The girl didn't move, instead looked at whoever was speaking with caution.

"Stay back!" she screamed balling her fists trying to hold back tears.

"I'm not one of them" it said

The shadows moved with the figure, covering her entirely as if it were a blanket.

"What do you know" said the girl bitterly

"They killed your family, didn't they?"

The girl slumped

"And your brother kidnapped, most likely to be sold into slavery"

The girl started to cry at hearing that. While her eyes were filled with tears, she suddenly felt an arm on her shoulder. She looked to her left to see a blue arm. At first she thought it was a shadowkhan but realized they never talk; at least from what she heard. And also the arm was naked, no sleeve to cover it up. Then that voice sounded like a females and it dawn on her. It was the Queen.

Fear took over and she started to feel her legs weaken. It was the queen, the fearless ruthless leader in all of China.

"Don't hurt me" she plead

"I'm not going to hurt you" she said smiling revealing the fangs that made even the bravest of men cringe in fear.

"What….what do you want with me" she meekly asked

The queen laughed at this

"Oh nothing really, I just see a warrior within is all, something waiting to be unleash but is being crippled by such loss"

The Queen then went down to be at eye level with the girl.

The girl caught where her feet were…they were around the same height and she wondered if it was the shadows to make her look taller or just her imagination.

The shadow like blanket still covered her; only showing the eyes and month.

"A proposition" she said "Come with me, I'll help you get revenge, and all that I require in exchange is that you work for _**me**_" she grinned

The girl didn't hesitate; if she could avenge her family, why pass up the opportunity?…even if that meant serving her forever.

"Deal!" she screamed

The Queen shook her hand

"Then let's begin" she paused for a moment trying to figure out the girls name before the shadows told her "Viper"'

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Both Jackie and Viper are around 9/10 years old but in the next chapter I plan to do a time skip to their teenage years. Other character's will make appearances that may or may not serve the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here's chapter 2...

* * *

"Again….again….again…..your still to slow" said the Old Man as he blocked Jackie's move's with ease. Now 15 years old, he came a long way. He was more muscular now, stronger, knew martial arts, grew his black hair into a ponytail, yet could never best his master.

The Old Man did a two finger flick sending Jackie hurdling towards the ground.

"Using rage as energy to fight makes you sloppy; determination is better" he stated.

Instead of listening, Jackie got up and moved like the wind, preparing for a strike he was sure would bring him down but ultimately failed when the Old Man moved aside before punching him in the back sending him to the ground. Jackie got up but stopped when he realized the Old Man was coughing. As Jackie got stronger, he got weaker and it was taking its toll.

"Perhaps that is enough for today" he started to walk before collapsing onto the ground, his coughing worsening.

"I got you" said Jackie picking him up with ease before speeding ahead to the house

"Funny how I can best you in fighting, but can't even walk myself"

Jackie merely laughed as he stepped inside the house. The Old Man was able to walk now, heading to the kitchen, looking through some jars he had.

"Jackie, if you want to learn new spell, go pick up scorpion tears. Don't go to shop for shadowkhan prowl around, go to peddler"

"I know, I know, it's the same every time" he smiled

Jackie head over to the peddler, he wasn't far, maybe two miles away? He went by the name Valmont. He was an odd person, a foreigner with a strange accent. Why settle in China? Who knew; but rumor had it so people wanted him dead in Europe.

"Ah, hello chap, if it isn't my favorite customer" he said eager to do business

"Scorpion tears" Jackie simply said, not feeling like making conversation with him; his accent was just too bizarre

"Practicing Chi magic again?" he asked making Jackie a little uncomfortable at his bluntness.

"Oh I'm just joking; relax no one knows" he said going to the back of his shop.

"Still I be careful, you know the penalty for practicing Chi magic"

"I also know the penalty for not keeping up with your payments" Jackie stated harshly

"Hey I just don't want to lose my business…..well here you go" he said handing a jar to Jackie getting some coins in return  
"Another fine day" he proclaimed "Goodbye Chan, come back soon" he waved before chuckling to himself

Within a few minutes another man, a traveler of some sort came with a large bag around him.

"Well here you go, three jars of spider legs, two paws of a tiger, and an elephants tusk which was NOT easy to get!"  
"Do tell me, how was Africa?" mocked Valmont leaning forward

"Shut up, and give me my payment" he demanded

Valmont handed the man some coins

"Just a question, how do you sell this stuff?" asked the man

"Oh just a special collector" answered Valmont while having images of more money coming to him in the near future.

….

"ARM UP, THEIR HERE!" the voice screamed

A few wearing leather armor covered in blood grabbed whatever weapon they could, from axe's to swords to rolling pins and sticks.

"How did they find us?"

"Everyone is dead up stairs"

"I bet we were ratted out"

_Clang_

Everyone became dead silent, intently focused on the crude barricade they made. One of the men, an archer in the back of the group, aimed his bow at the barricade. Yet because his focus was there, he failed to even hear what was behind him.

_Slash!_

"ITS HERE!" they screamed.

They all faced to where the archer fell into two pieces. Then a few seconds later their barricade exploded thrusting them forwards. The cutting of the wind could be heard filled with screams soon after. If one were to see the scene, they would see the men mindlessly try to hit something that was not there. You would occasionally hear footstep there, a jump here, but by the time you pinpointed it, you found yourself armless or hopefully dead. Within 30 seconds give or take, one guy was left standing. Holding his broken sword and shaking it excessively, fear dominating him.

"Where the hell are you!" he screamed in terror. No noise was made for a while which only served to increase his fear. A slight swoosh was heard and before he could find the source of it an arrow struck him right into the chest. He tried to hold the pain in and attempted to pry the arrow off. And then another one, this time fatal which sent him flying to the ground, dead.

Clapping was made from one person. Just a steady clap before a chuckle was made.

"You are one of a kind Viper" said the hissing echoing voice

"One of a kind my ass, I can do the exact same thing. Why does she get all the praise? I'm good at this too" said Finn emerging from the shadows along with two shadowkhan.

"It seems more and more people are failing to pay up" said the Queen

"Yea speaking of, you're really pissing a lot of people off your highness, there's a massive depression going on and I'm just saying the time is ripe for a revolution to occur-"

"Anyone who stands against me, dies!" she answered with anger

"Hey I'm just the messenger. But we really have to take care of Darlon Wong here, he's wearing us down. I mean for the last six years it's been a stalemate but I think it's soon gonna end"

"That is because I have such INCOMPENTENT commanders, END OF DISCUSSION!" she screamed, her red eyes becoming more noticeable as her rage increased. And this is what had always ticked Finn off. The fact she was uncaring about the increased unrest in China; always focused on that girl. Still he had his own plans. The second everything collapsed, he would bail.

"As you wish Queen Jade" said Finn bowing before sinking into the shadows.

"Well Viper, it seems your just about ready, go an rest, for soon you can bring me Wongs head" she grinned showing her fangs

"Good" was the only response

…..

Jackie was making his way back to the house carrying the ingredients he needed yet being cautious against those prowling around. A lot had change in the past few years. A massive crop failure was crippling the country. Some blamed Darlon Wong while others said the shadows were responsible. Whatever the reason, it was inflicting much damage. One could not pass the streets without hearing someone cry for loved one. Jackie knew how they felt but there was little he could do. His stomach then growled and he realized how hungry he was. Being a victim of a crop failure, he decided to make a detour and head to the local market. Well it was more of a tavern but they still sold food. He walked along the dirt road, being unusually quiet but he determined someone must have been unable to pay and the town was silently morning him or her.

As he approached the wooden and unappealing barely standing building, he saw shadowkhan standing guard. No surprise since theft of food had skyrocketed. He walked to see an atmosphere of drunken men, mostly farmers who had seen better days. Most of them had fled from their farms, determined to live but ended up becoming this. Amazingly the Queen did not make it a priority to hunt them down.

He went over to a stand where he saw a large man in brown clothing handing out bags of rice. He looked like he may be from Japan.

"How many?" he asked sharply in a deep voice

"One" said Jackie as he handed the man a few coins

"Give me a second" said the large man as he went around back

Jackie patiently waited but instantly grew bored and started to rattle his fingers on the desk as a way to pass time.

"Excuse me"

He turned around to see an rather large lady whose age was showing along with someone little who had some messy black hair hanging over their head.

"Yes?"

"You work for the Old Man, the one who sells herbs and medicine, right?"

Jackie perked an eyebrow. He was rarely asked this and was always cautious when he got this question. He knew what he was learning was illegal and there were many instances where the Queen sent something to find out. Normally he would lie but considering this lady seem to already know he answered truthfully.

"Yes, why? Are you interested in buying something?"

_BAM_

He darted his eyes to see a man flying towards the walls, shattering it on impact. He followed through to see someone in a cloak who quickly made there way out.

'_Weird'_ he thought "I'm sorry what did you-" he looked to where the people were only to see they were gone. "What the-"

"Here" said a deep voice and he turned around to see the large sumo like man hand him a bag of rice. Jackie grabbed it and made his way out.

'_What was that about?'_ he thought but pushed the thoughts aside, intent on getting home

…..

Somewhere deep into Western China, we see rocky terrain and a large mountain and atop of that mountain stands an old man, alien like to many around him. He then got out a mirror looking at his seemly decomposing face.

"The price to pay for magic" he muttered before smashing the mirror.

"TWISTER SHATTERS SKULLS!"

He looked down to see a very muscular orange man with flaming red hair delivering a massive blow to the shadowkhan army.

"Ah you've changed so much, from a mere brute to one of my strongest and finest warriors" he smiled at that for it was one of greatest accomplishments; molding a powerful warrior.

He sensed the shadows starting to weaken and retreating eastward.

"You're getting weaker oh dark queen, very weak. The stalemate is broken, and so are you. Your power wavers as time goes on."

He charged up a chi ball before firing it into the air and as it exploded into the sky he sensed the shadows screaming in pain before shattering and now routing.

One of his orange warriors approached his name unimportant for he was one of the many fighting.

"Dark Lord" he bowed "News from the east, we are forming a resistance to bring instability within and are selecting a special few to lead it."

"Make sure their good but not too good, I don't want to deal with them after she's gone" he ordered

"Understood sir" said the warrior before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well here's chapter 3...

* * *

Pat, pat, pat, pat, pat, pat, pat

"Right their"

Finn stepped into the room to see the queen getting a massage from a little boy. Was it Paco? Eh he didn't remember and he didn't care. What he did care for was the losing war against Wong's forces. As he approached her he found it odd seeing her when the shadows didn't cover her. A simple blue devilish body covered in a towel. If he didn't work for her he would be very scared now. Regardless he had to bring this to her attention sooner rather than later. She then spotted him and her relaxing grin turned into a frown.

"Come here to bring me more stressful news?" she asked obviously irritated

"Well let's see" said Finn pretending to think "Well Wong just shattered the army, the shadowkhan seem…well pretty worn out strangely, and my informants are telling me a resistance group is forming."

"I know" she sigh closing her eyes enjoying the massage.

"Listen I'm just saying were on a time clock here, and the second the timer goes, you go" he said trying to make her understand the seriousness of this.

"Finn, do you really think I don't have a plan?" she asked giving off a mischievous grin

He perked an eyebrow "Well yesterday you seemed, well kind of angry, so no?"

"You made me realize something yesterday Finn" she said motioning for Pace to stop before stretching "And it's the fact I can no longer ignore Wong, that's why last night I came up with a plan"

She outstretched her arms and the shadows came around her forming a simple black robe"

"Come Finn, you play a vital part" the shadows then opened up revealing another room and to the surprise of Finn, it was actually…pretty simply. Nothing really stood out except a bed, a dresser, a table, and a mirror. Then again she usually spent her time watching Viper or just sitting in her throne rooms\ handling daily reports.

"So, you thought of this last night?" asked Finn a little skeptical

"Well it was actually a combination of events that led to forming a plan that will not only get rid of Wong but also this so called resistance" she said looking herself in the mirror as if contemplating something. She turned to face Finn.

"The shadows will take you to a small house, the people there are practicing magic, kill them" she commanded

"That's it?" asked Finn a little confused at how simple it was.

"Yep, go on" she motioned

"Eh, well ok….see you in like two minutes" he waved before sinking into the ground.

She turned around to face the mirror before grinning. "You're getting better at hiding; I almost didn't even sense you"

No answer

"Be a little more patient Viper, you'll meet Wong eventually, as for now follow the plan I've outlined, I know it will be hard for you"

"Whatever gets me to him, I'm willing to do"

"Then good luck" said Jade as she sensed Viper sink into the shadows. She then scrunched her face up staring into the mirror as if seeing Wong on the reflection. It was like that a good minute before she shattered the mirror.

…

Finn appeared from the ground, seeing that it was now night time. He was already standing in front of the house. He was still confused at the simplicity of the mission and had a thought in the back of his head there was something more to this. Still, shoving that thought aside, he walked right up to the door but was pushed back after being shocked a little.

"A protection spell?" he asked himself, it had been a while since he seen any other magic then the shadow kind.

"Well I guess I ought to knock" he grinned

Focusing the energy around his body he directed it to his fist, his gray hand was coated with blackness before growing another size. Pulling it back he slammed it against the magical force field shattering it in the process.

"Knock, knock" he said kicking the door down. We walked in and noticed that no one was home. But taking a closer look, he found that the person or people had recently moved. Not in a mood to track them down himself he summoned a shadowkhan.

"Alright lead me to where they are" he order but the shadowkhan merely pointed upwards. Confused he looked up at the ceiling….just in time to see a black hair ponytail boy ram a foot into his face before using the momentum to punch the shadowkhan down.

Jackie's guardian had sensed "dark forces" coming near but was too weak to do anything about, so Jackie had developed a plan, letting them in and knocking them out.

"Come on" he hurried the Old Man who was starting to cough rapidly. Knowing the clock was ticking he picked him up trying to run out the door but after only getting a few feet away from the door, a shadowkhan appeared right in front of him, it's eyes narrowed as if ready to perform a kill.

"You know it's been a while since someone had managed to land a hit on me" said Finn appearing in front of the doorway, a red mark going across his left cheek. More shadowkhan suddenly appeared from the ground surrounding Jackie. "But hey, all the more reason to kill you. Since you practiced magic, well your gonna die" said Finn summoning a black ball of energy.

Jackie froze; he didn't know what to do. He could take these shadowkhan, but he would have to be careful not to hurt the Old Man. Then there was the fact of getting away, while he was fit enough to sprint for miles, he wouldn't be able to outrun the shadows, especially when the day was extremely in their favor. He then thought if it would be better to die here quickly, rather than slowly being hunted down. At the same time another thought came reinforcing the previous one. Where would he run? When word spread the he was being hunted down, no one would help him.

'_I guess my mind is made up'_

The black ball of energy building up in Finn's hand was launch towards them. The Old Man shuffled before muttering something, his breathing growing fainter

"Jackie…..don't give up"

BOOM!

The explosion rippled across the ground, stirring everyone within the small village awake.

"Everyone back to bed, or else your dead too" he ordered making those who had ventured out dart back inside. When he turned around, a fist collided with his face sending him tumbling towards the ground. The new throbbing pain replaced the old one and Finn popped an eye out to see Jackie, stilling hold that Old Man who was dangling like a rag doll.

Meanwhile Jackie was having thoughts of his own.

'_What was I thinking, why give up now? Sure I may die, but I'll fight tooth and nail before I give away'_

Finn on the other hand was experiencing an increase in anger which he rarely felt.

"Your dead….um…..ah screw your name, what are you mindless idiots standing around for, attack him!" he screamed

The shadowkhan who had jumped out of the way to avoid the explosion suddenly rushed towards Jackie. He realized that he was way out of his league, seeing them move faster than the wind itself. He was about to accept his fate when something sped pass him and cut down all the shadowkhan. Both Finn and Jackie were surprised by that until they both noticed a cloaked figure standing between them.

"Um…..who are you?" asked Jackie still on guard and prepared to see if this figure was a friend or foe. The figured turn around and spoke which Jackie barely registered as a women's.

"Your savior" she simply said

"Wait Viper!?" Finn's jaw dropped when he realized who she was. What the hell was going on? Did the queen know this? "You…..you, TRAITOR!" he screamed. It was more out of fear then anger; he had seen her fight multiple times and knew he was way out of league. Still he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Ok, I see what's going on here, guess I'll kill you both" both of his hands blacken with shadow energy and he summoned ninjas all around. "Kill them, all of them!" he screamed in a commanding tone.

"Stand behind me" said Viper. Jackie was about to say something but she unsheathed a swords beneath her cloak. The way it illuminated in the light made Jackie stare at it in awe.

Rushing forward, she hacked and sliced through all the shadowkhan who failed to match her speed. Whatever balls Finn had quickly shriveled up as he found his legs running from Viper. He didn't get far before a pair of feet slammed onto his back shoving him to the ground.

"Let's see, that makes it three times, right"

Finn could see that smirk across his face. Growling in anger, both hands blacken and pulled himself up. He lunge at her and attempted a punch but she caught it with easy before twisting it forcing Finn to kneel to level the pain. She leaned herself in, and could feel Finn tremble in fear.

'_This was kind of fun'_ "Don't worry, I won't hurt you too much" she said

"Viper" gulped Finn "Let's talk about this" he said pleading for his life

Viper mentally grunted at Finn's stupidity

"You don't get it, you don't die, you know go an talk with the queen, she'll fill you in"

Finn suddenly felt liked he was being sucked into the ground and realized he actually was. He started to panic and tried to get up but Viper slammed a foot into his stomach shoving him down until he was swallowed whole.

Turning back she saw Jackie attending to the Old Man and walked towards them.

"Is he alright" she asked

"Barely…..I don't know what to do…..in fact I don't know to go from here"

Viper could see he was worried about where to go, but this was all part of the plan and for some reason he played a role.

"Come now, I think it's time you meet a few people" she said

…

"You know Paco, I've always really liked the way you've made this tea"

Paco shifted uncomfortably. He always grew afraid when she complimented him on something, he felt like there was a hidden meaning that wanted him dead or was it actually a compliment.

"Your _**highness**_, we _**really**_ need to talk" shouted a voice

Now normally Jade would be angry that someone was addressing her like that but she knew the reason he was mad. He left him out of the loop after all.

"Dismissed" she said sternly and Paco quickly scurried away. Finn walked into to the dining room (More like a simple brown table with a chair and only a few lights illuminating for the servants)

"Ah Finn, how did it go?" she asked like she had no idea. She saw the ticked off face Finn was having and she worked hard not to laugh.

"How did it go? I"LL TELL YOU HOW IT WENT!" he screamed, anger dominating his voice "I just my ass kicked by your 'one of a kind' warrior"

"Oh so she betrayed me, I trust you dealt with her?" asked Jade sipping the tea

Finn froze for a second, his anger suddenly replaced with fear.

'_What if she didn't know, oh crap I shouldn't have yelled, I'm dead'_ he thought as his face paled. Jade, seeing Finn's energy drained and pouring energy in the form of fear lost herself for a second before laughing. Now Finn was confused.

"Ok clearly I'm missing something here" he stated. Jade finally stopped laughing before becoming semi-serious, a slight smile forming.

"Yes you could say that, come Finn, let me explain" she got up from her chair and motioned Finn to follow. Despite Finn being taller by her by a few feet, he still felt imitated but that was colliding with confusion. They were walking down a dark hallway (which pretty much made up the whole place) it was then he notice the shadows weren't covering her, and she was simply wearing a black dress.

"Um, got tired of the shadows" he asked trying to make some form of conversation. That little smile then became a frown.

"The shadows are in pain Finn, _**extreme**_ pain and I can no longer bare it" she hissed.

As they kept walking, Finn felt crunching beneath his feet and saw some glass shards. He then noticed there was more and found that nearly every mirror in this hallway was smashed. He looked to the other rooms they passed by and saw anything that gave a reflection was either burnt or smashed.

'_Whoa self-esteem issue's? What the heck happened in the last hour I was gone yeesh'_

They entered a circular room (with all the mirrors smashed). In the middle of the room lied floating shadow energy. As they approached it morphed into an image showing Viper and Jackie, and that Old Man.

"Ok now I'm confused?" said Finn

"I know you are so allow me to explain. I'm going to do what Wong is going to do. Use this resistance to my advantage. They'll want to rid of me but also Wong. I'm going to nudge them to fight Wong"

"But won't Wong have his own contacts to nudge the resistance to fight you?"

Jade motioned to the duo

"Yea but I'm gonna nudge harder" she thought a grin forming around his mouth.

"Playing devil's advocate here, what if they fail?" he asked. He saw this was a decent plan but wanted some kind of reassurance. He took notice of an old yet large lady holding some kids hand. Jade clicked her fingers together before pointing towards them.

"I've been practicing a new spell"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here's chapter 4...

* * *

Raging fire filled the sky as the city slowly disintegrated into ashes. Whatever beauty it had would never rise again. You could thank the general known as Hak Foo, a name that was slowly carving itself into history. His massive blood lust and habit for wanting to cause mass destruction was becoming more and more known and powerful. It was that reason Darlon Wong was becoming worried. He only granted Hak Foo more power to help his army, but he was becoming increasingly disobedient, not to mention alienating the population with the massacre he was occurring.

"Meteor brings ERADICATION!" he screamed unleashing a massive pulse of energy practically wiping the already dead city off the map. When everything calm down only stems of smoke were left.

"This is not good" he muttered to himself. "Hak Foo you are my greatest warrior, even my own warriors are starting to follow you. You are no doubt powerful and thanks to you the once strong and fearful Shadowkhan army is slowly dying. Yet the more we win, the more we advance, the closer we become to our objective, the more you kill, the more power you seek, the more you will not let anything stand in your way. And now I fear you may-"

"Master, the city is clear; we have a clear path to Shanghai"

Wong nearly jolted in fear, he had not sensed Hak Foo coming anywhere near him. He looked at the orange's man face, studying it too see if he heard anything he said but it appeared he didn't….lucky.

"Good, then let's move on, the sooner she is defeated the better" he said starting to walk away. He expected Hak Foo to follow but when he turned he saw Hak Foo didn't, and instead seemed to be sneering at something.

"The shadow's, they still occupy this place" he said in a tone of disgust

"It's decaying so-"

"Let's make it decay a little faster" he said rising his right arm and started to gather energy.

…

"So it's really just a skin, like a disguise?" asked Finn as he observed Jade's Shadowkhan in human form.

"They pretty much are, they talk just find, I even had two of them fight to see if Jackie could sense them and since he cannot, they will be perfect to infiltrate the resistance" said Jade boosting of her work.

Finn silently groaned, she had ranted for the pass half hour, explaining the process on how to make a human shadowkhan. Finn was then grateful for his powers as he simply summoned a chair and tuned out. He only made the statement to make it look like he had been listening. He was about to dose off once more before he heard an ear piercing, like a woman had just been stabbed and had let out a shriek of pain. He immediately got up to see Jade looking like she was going through a seizure. As he reached down a pair of arms grabbed him before throwing him to the wall. Trying to gather himself, he saw the Shadowkhan, there unreadable expression's slowly descending into the floor with her.

"Were on the same side!" he screamed, frustrated they treated him like an enemy. He was about too to charge them before stepping on cracked glass and saw many Shadowkhan looking at him. Not doing anything, simply starring into his soul.

"Um…think I'll go for a walk…." He said losing his courage

….

After the heat of battle, your adrenaline starts to go down, and as a result you notice pain in areas you thought were find. And here he was, sitting down in some barren land with Viper tending to his wounds. His right foot was in bad shape, the explosion having torn through the skin but lucky the bone unharmed.

"Um, thank you" said Jackie

Viper remained quiet as she kept on wrapping his foot in bandages. The plan was simple. Form a resistance, bring that brute that killed her parents in a trap and also get Wong. Smaller goals were to weed out those sent by Wong, and also gather information on other prominent ones. After that they would be dealt with. Revenge complete, resistance gone, the Queen remains happy.

And yet she couldn't help but feel something may happen. You know that X-factor that seemed to make a simple situation hard. Whatever it would be, she would be prepared for it.

"Come on, let's get moving" she said as she finished wrapping him up. She saw his guardian, and she could tell his health was deteriorating, years of doing magic, the smoke, potions and things you came in contact with, well he was lucky to live as long as he was.

"Will he be alright?" he asked

Looking behind her, she could someone who looked very sad, as if this was his last friend. Still she had a mission to do, and for the Queen, she would carry it out.

"He'll be fine" she said a little more forcefully then she meant too. "But once we get to the meeting place, he'll get better-"

She stopped seeing a flash of shadow energy, not to harm her but too meet someone.

"Wait here and attend to him, I'll be right back" she said leaping from the ground before landing in an isolated area. Looking at her surroundings, nothing out of the ordinary, just grass fields and the gleaming moon.

"Don't get why you had to keep me out of the loop, a simple note would have done find" said Finn emerging out of nowhere.

"Must have slipped my mind" she said

"Sarcasm? Cocky, still that not why I'm here. Have you notice anything strange with the shadows?"

Perking an eyebrow, Viper tried to think "I know there in a little pain all the more reason to finish the mission, why?"

"Just asking….."

"Then you've wasted my time"

And with that Viper left as quickly as she came. Finn merely stood there, pondering what to do.

"So Viper doesn't know, hmmmmm, but maybe Finn can find out"

He imagined something was wrong with the Queen, but instead of letting Viper find out, he would, maybe even cure whatever was going on. Oh yes that dam favoritism would end. His thoughts of praise ended we he caught hundreds of red eyes staring him down. A thought crossed his mind that maybe the Queen had finally gone insane and was going to kill him. He about to bolt before a shadowkhan came out, holding a scroll, which he recognized as an imperial message from the Queen herself. He took and read it.

"So the Queen wants me back? Good maybe I'll finally figure out what's going on" he said trying to organize the confusing thoughts surrounding this.

* * *

Too me this chapter seemed a little slow but lot's of action planned ahead


End file.
